Jean's future
by cw001
Summary: sequeal to 'death 'till we part' Jean steps into a world where Aployapse rules and the x-men are no more
1. the portal

Disclaimer- don't own x-men evolution

**Squeal to 'death 'till we part'**

**Read 'death 'till we part' if you want to understand this (don't have to but I advise it). **

**This is one of versions of what happens next from the last series **

The portal

A flash of light engulfs the room, fading as fast as it had came leaving behind a scorch mark in the floor with Jean in the middle. Looking around she realised she was in the Cerebro room, however the place looked like it hadn't been cleaned in years as cobwebs and dust littered the place as well as holes around the room with moonlight streaming through. Jean felt the wind whip around the room as she kept shivering from the cold.

'Someone skipped on the heating bill' she smiled to herself as she walked down the catwalk into the basement.

'Swish'

On opening the door Jean found herself facing 3 sentinel type machines, the same size as herself but the sentinels had minimum armour as the 'skeletons' could easily be seen. (Think Terminator like). On seeing Jean the sentinels raised their left arms which transformed into small guns. Before the sentinels could react Jean used her telekinesis to slice the sentinels in half, shoving back into the walls creating small explosions.

'Sentinels? What the hell is going on?'

Before she could answer these questions the elevator doors opened behind her which revealed an old man around his early 40s exited, pole in one hand the other arm was missing but replaced with a small robotic arm. He clothes were torn and ripped, it looked like he hadn't changed in years as well as his hair reaching the middle of his back.

"Oi, who in the hell is messing with…"

Stopping in mid-sentence, dropping the pole in his hand he stares at Jean like he has seen a ghost.

"J…Jean? Is it really you?" asked the old man.

"Do I know you?" totally ignoring his question.

Smiling to himself the old man takes a bow, "You don't recognise me? Well I suppose 20 years has changed me. My name is Forge."

"Forge? Wait, 20 years? What are you on about? I was just in Cerebro for 5 minutes."

"Yes 20 years, you disappeared leaving us to fall apart. Come with me."

Jean stepped into the lift with Forge, on the doors opening Jean gasped as what she saw was shocking. Most of the mansion had been levelled with few pillars and rooms on top still intact, in rough condition but standing, one part of the stairs was left standing, in the distance Bayville was a pile of rubble with smoke rising from the town.

"What happened?" asked Jean.

Turning to Forge, Jean noticed he had tears in his eyes.

"Apocalypse happened, 18 years ago he surfaced taking over the planet destroying anything or anyone in his path, he granted people 'freedom' to those that helped him, and he is now grand ruler of earth."

"What about the x-men? Didn't they stop him?"

"X-men? They don't exits. They fell apart ages ago."

"What are you…."

"When you ran off, Scott drove the team to madness as he made everyone train 24/7, he later went on a drinking binge, in his superior role he drove many x-men off. After Xavier's death the x-men formally ended. Everyone went their separate ways, by the time of Aployapse, he was able to take the earth without a decent fight."

"Forge I didn't run off, in was somehow teleported to the future by Cerebro. What if I could be sent back to stop this from happening?"

"Forget it Jean, go find someone that cares. Enough people have died for stupid reasons."

"But Forge…"

Several sentinel machines rose from behind him which signalled Jean had over stayed her welcome. She quickly ran towards the main gate, out down to the outskirts of Bayville. Walking around the deserted streets gazing around at the carnage and debris until she stumbled onto a newspaper with a familiar title. 'Bayville sirens return' with a picture of 5 blacked out girls on the front.

"Those girls gave a dam about the people." Turing around Jean found herself facing Forge. "Rouge, Kitty, Wanda, Jubilee and Amara took up the Bayville sirens old 'job' when the x-men collapsed to help the people. I was wrong, you need to get back to your time to stop this mess. Unfortunately, Cerebro no longer works as Aployapse stole and re-rebuilt Cerebro in his fortress. I can give you contact details of some x-men. I can point you in the right direction but after that you are on your own. Its about time Aployapse was brought down"

"Thank you Forge." Hugging Forge with tears in her eyes.

**Please review **


	2. bar brawl

Disclaimer- don't own x-men evolution

**(Italics means past discussion of where to find people)**

Bar brawl

"_Tabitha hated Scott for what he did to the team, that's one of the main reasons she left, to be honest I doubt she would help. A fair warning she hates you. A lot. However, Tabitha took off before the Bayville Sirens returned, she owns a club called 'the red dragon' in New Bath in Ohio _(making this up as I have never been to the states) _as far as I know she still owns the club under Aployapse who uses it as a way to keep the locals under his watchful eye. Remember if you convince her to your cause send her back to the institute. I wish you the best of luck in re-forming the x-men"_

Jean entered New Bath which honestly looked like the city had seen better days, the buildings were in need of desperate repair as many looked they were about to crumble to dust. The habitants of the city were rough to say the least, (most looked they should be in the pirate port in pirates of the Caribbean) drunks lay in the gutters in the street, hookers and thieves roamed the streets. Pictures and posters posted all along the walls of Apocalypse with the slogan 'obey or die'. Most the buildings Jean noticed were either brothels or clubs. Tired of walking to find the club, Jean decided to ask a very drunk man for directions.

"Excuse me, where can I find the red dragon?"

"Hello luv, go down to the subway keep walking cant miss it luv. Now what do you think of me and you going to…"

The rest of his sentence was lost as Jean used her telekinesis to throw him into a wall as she had lost patience with him, especially since he kept moving closer to her with each word. Following the drunk's direction she found her way down into the subway and onto a pavement which lead to a back alleyway with clubs littering either side. The biggest club at the end of the alley was 'the red dragon' which was massive. Painted all red including the windows which were tinted red, on either side of the door stood 2 huge red dragons with 2 huge bouncers beside them guarding the door. The club itself was 3 stories high with a Chinese style roof, loud punk rock music was blaring out of the club down through the alley.

"ID please" on stepping near the door both bouncers stopped her with an evil look in their eyes.

Before she could answer the bouncer, she used her telepathy to manipulate the bouncer into believing she was a VIP on the list.

"Sorry, Miss seems the boss is expecting you."

Smiling to herself she entered through the double doors gasping at what she saw. In the centre was a dance floor with a few couples dancing, surrounding this was round tables with posh table clothes and cutlery, behind the dance floor was the bar with a few more tables round the back for smokers. Above the dance floor was a balcony which lead around the room with rooms leading off. What surprised her were posters hanging round the club which were of the x-men with crosses through them with rude slogans written across them, the dart boards were of a picture of Jean.

On stepping into the light out of the gloom from the doorway, the club's music died and all the occupants stared over at her. Slowly walking to the bar with every ones eyes looking at her.

"Do you know where I can Tabitha Smith?"

"You have no business here red, best thing for you to do is back out the club."

"What the hell are you doing here?"

Before Jean could answer the barman, Tabitha's voice boomed from behind her, whipping around she saw Tabitha emerge from her office beside the door. She was a young woman now, as she was in her early 30s, she had let her hair grow long as it reached below her shoulders which was bright blond. She was dressed in blue skinny tight jeans and a red t-shirt with a sort of cheetah style dressing gown.

"Tabitha, I came for your help…"

"Little miss perfect wanting help ha. You walk out on us and you expect me to help you? Get lost."

At this she throws a mini bomb at Jean, unfortunately for Tabitha Jean deflects the bomb onto a nearby table full of drunks. The bomb explodes a pint of beer sending the beer onto the occupants. The youngest of the drunks and shouted:

"You did that on purpose!"

And punched another drunk onto the floor, the drunk beside him shouted:

"That's my friend!"

And he punched the younger drunk to the floor, at this nearby tables sensing a bar brawl on their hands start to punch each other.

"BAR FIGHT"

At this the entire club erupts into violence as everyone starts to punch one another. Some drunks decide it would be fun if they used chairs against other people, others used broken bottles to take down their victims.

"DIE BITCH."  
Before Jean could react Tabitha tackled Jean to the ground sending both flying into the bar, using her telekinesis Jean lifted both of them over the bar out the back door into a gloomy courtyard. Tabitha 'summoned' explosives in her hands and threw them at Jean, which she blocked by a bubble shield. Both stopped fighting as a one the bouncers from the club was launched out of the backdoor into a couple of bins, both looking back into the club they saw the club completely trashed with one of the dragons in the side of the wall, several people lay unconscious on the floor. Sitting down on the gravel, head in her hands Tabitha broke down into tears.

"Tabitha, I need to get back to the past to alter this future, to do that I need to get into Aployapse's fortress."

"Back to the past? You left us for 20 years ago and yet you haven't aged one bit."

"I didn't leave you, Cerebro teleported me somehow to the future. I need to get back to stop this from happening."

Tabitha didn't answer for a while as she stared at the ruined bar, staring off into deep space. Looking back to Jean, Tabitha started to talk.

"When you left Scott went crazy, he drove everyone way too hard with his danger room sessions every bloody day on every hour. That's how he drove most of the senior members and a few of the younger students away. After that Xavier banned the team from going on missions, I left at this time as well, I came here to get away from all the x-men and that maniac Scott. I blamed you for the mess as without you Scott went overboard and drove the team to insanity. I kept in touch with some of the old team, after the Bayville Sirens resurfaced I lost contact with everyone I assumed no one wanted anything to do with me. By the time of Apocalypse, I owned this club when he came to power over the earth, his agent Mesmero, offered me a choice. Help Apocalypse keep the locals from rebelliousness or be destroyed. I offered my services in return for enough money and power to run this city. I haven't regretted it since, money and power equals a safe passage in this world. So I ask you, what do you want?"

"I'm reforming the x-men to break into Aployapse's fortress to use Cerebro to teleport me back to the past to alter this future."

"Teleportation to the future, breaking into the forbidden fortress. You are out of your mind. Leave now."

"But..."

Tabitha 'summoned' her hand full of large bombs, before Jean could continue. Knowing she meant business Jean turned to the main entrance walking past the debris of the fight past the unconscious bouncer, out into the alley. Behind her Tabitha stood in the middle of the club watching her, thinking of the mistakes she has made in her life.

(Phone) "Hello?"

"Forge, Tabitha won't be joining me on this one."

(Pause) "Fine then, next person to recruit is Wanda who is part of a circus in Massachusetts. She will be more understanding than Tabitha, I think she will join you in your quest. Good luck."


	3. circus freaks

Disclaimer- don't own x-men evolution if I did it would still be running

_**Italics means past discussions **_

Circus freaks

"_Wanda will hopefully join you as she lost her brother and farther to Aployapse, both tried to stop his rise to power alone. She joined the Bayville Sirens after the x-men stopped helping the people, when they separated, when the x-men fell apart Wanda left join the circus you are now heading to. On the rise of Aployapse, Wanda regrouped with the Bayville Sirens and a few others to discuss on a plan to defeat him. Unfortunately they were betrayed and the group disbanded, but rumour has it they still plot against him. I wish you the best of luck as always."_

The circus was located in the north of the state surrounded by a thick wooded area, easily hidden from the outside world. Mind you, the circus still got visitors as the circus was completely packed. In the middle of the circus was a huge red circus tent with stalls gathered round it, full of bustling people cheering at awesome spectacles. Round the circus was a 10 foot high barbed wire fence with one entrance guarded by at least a dozen guards. Jean got in easily enough as the guards attention was diverted to some boys behind her carrying armfuls of fireworks. Walking down the 'aisles' of booths and rides searching for Wanda, Jean found it impossible as she had no idea what she looked like as 20 years would have changed her dramatically. Stopping at the nearest stall to her, the person ran it looked familiar as he had orange spiky hair and wore an orange suit.

"Step right up madam, hit the bulls eye win a prize."

"Actually, I was wondering if you could help me. Im looking Wanda Maximoff."

The teenager behind the stall turned scarlet white as he looked like he was going to faint.

"Come with me." Placing a 'be back in 15 min' sign on the stall.

He led Jean through the circus towards the back where a collection of gloomy looking caravans were kept. The teen approached the caravan situated near the back surrounded by fallen tree logs. The teen rapped on the door several times slowly then fast as to signal a secret knock or something. The door swung open revealing a woman with long black hair, red dyed to the tips of hair that came down over forehead, she was dressed in a corset type outfit with a long flowing scarlet cloak over her shoulders.

"Jimmy? You should be at your stall not…."

She stopped talking as she realized the woman standing beside her son.

"Jean? Is it really you?"

"Yes Wanda, it is me….oomph"

Wanda's hands glowed bright blue shooting at Jean sending her straight back into the opposite caravan. Hovering off the ground, up against the side of the caravan Wanda moved in to her.

"What the hell are you doing back? Do you how much pain I suffered because of you?"

Hands still glowing, her eyes began to glow as well.

"My farther and brother died because of you betraying us!"

Wanda's eyes glowed fiercely, (like Scott's eyes when he's using his full power against Juggernaut.) 

"Aployapse must be destroyed." Squealed Jean as Wanda was about to fire her eyes power at her.

At this Wanda's hands and eyes stop glowing, and Jean falls back onto the ground landing on her feet.

"Go on"

The teen who escorted Jean over had run back into the circus and was bringing a taller man to the caravan, who looked like his son in everyway.

"Long story short, I was teleported to the future from Cerebro, I met up with Forge at the institute, he told me Aployapse had rebuilt Cerebro and I need it to return to the past to stop this future from happening. I'm reforming the x-men to storm his fortress in order to his Cerebro."

"I was hoping this day would come, Pyro make sure the circus shuts early."

"Pyro? What the hell is he doing here?"

"Watch the way you talk to my husband Jean." Her hands glowing again.

"Husband? When the hell did that happen?"

"I'll tell you some other time."

(Several hours later)

Wanda, Jimmy, St John, Jean and a few other circus members had gathered round the caravan to hear the news. John stood in front of everyone, clearing his throat gaining everyone's attention.

"Friends, loyal members of the first alliance, we have been given an opportunity to finally end the reign of Apocalypse once and for all."

"Jean, we will help you, we will give you information on the rest of the first alliance and ask them to help fight."

"Where are they and how many members do you have?"

"There's me, my wife and son, a couple of the circus staff, Kitty, Jubilee, Rouge, Amara and a few human fighters."

At this Wanda walks over to one of the fallen trees, opening a secret panel tapping her fingers on a hidden keyboard. On hitting the last key the log opened to reveal an assortment of weapons, communicators, maps and civilian clothes and money including the x-men's old uniforms. Taking out a communicator and a map Wanda looked back to Jean.

"Take these and track down the others, you'll find Rouge down in New Orleans with Remy in the thief's guild, Amara settled in the North Carolina and Kitty and Jubilee last thing we heard was that they went to the ruins of New York. I can tell you where to find some of the 'senior' members of the x-men as well."

Handing the communicator and the map over to Jean, Wanda hugged her.

"We will join you when you storm the fortress. Gather the scattered resistance forces and meet back at the institute when you are ready. Good luck."


	4. fire and ice

Disclaimer- own nothing to with x-men evolution

_Italics means past discussions_

Fire and ice

_(Wanda) "Amara will be the easiest to recruit, as she joined the Bayville Sirens without hesitation, she enjoys helping the public. Amara lives inside a volcano _(don't know if there is a volcano is North Carolina, making it up) _co-ordinates are on your map, I wish you the best of luck."_

_(Forge) "Jean, if you find Amara be careful, her powers have grown considerably, she lost control 18 years ago and accidently destroyed the North Carolina resistance movement, as well as the entire population of the state. I advise you to not mention that to her. She is hiding herself from the world fearing the same thing will happen around her loved ones. She may be tricky for recruitment, as always good luck. oh, before I forget, here is the newly improved x-men communication device. Call me if you need any help or information."_

North Carolina was a wasteland, to put it bluntly. Ever since the enormous volcanic eruption, thanks to Amara, the land is still covered in ash and soot, life unable to grow or prosper. Trees and plants have withered and died, animals have fled, the rivers have dried up from the flow of the lava into them. The entire state was a wasteland with a huge volcano situated in the middle. (Sort of like Mordor in Lord of the Rings). The closest sign of civilisation was in the next bordering state as every town, every person was wiped out in a single volcanic blast. Unable to fly through the skies to the volcano, as the air was too thick with soot and ash, she began the perilous treck across the state.

(Few hours later)

Jean eventually reached the bottom of the volcano, which was larger than she would have thought.

'Sod that, im not climbing that'

(Telepathically)

"Amara, can you here me? Can you come to the bottom of the volcano?"

The earth rumbled, opened up in answer to Jean's question, as the earth spilt open, stairs were revealed leading underneath the volcano itself. Descending the steps she found herself walking down a hallowed out alleyway in the volcano leading to a huge open stone door. Behind the door was a huge overall shaped room, the top of the roof was gone which lead to the top of the volcano exposed to the sky. The furniture itself was all carved out of ice.

'Odd combination of ice and heat' Jean thought to herself.

"Well, well, I never thought I'd see your face again."

Spinning round she found herself face to face with the grown up Amara, she was stunning to say the least. She was around her mid 30s (ages not really in line with series, don't really care tbh), flowing black hair down her back, taller than 20 years before, she had completely matured. She was wearing blue Jeans with a blue tank top.

"Amara, wow. You're a woman now." The words escaped her without thinking them through.

"Nice of you to notice, not that you saw me grow up when you abandoned the x-men."

Jean mentally rolled her eyes, was she doomed to explain to every person that it was not her choosing that Cerebro teleported her to the future.

"Amara, I didn't chose to leave, Cerebro teleported me to this future, I need to get back to the past. In order to do that I need to reform the x-men and attack Aployapse's fortress and use the Cerebro in there to get me back home. Come on Amara, do it for the first alliance."  
Startled, Amara looked up to meet Jean's eyes.

"I have no idea what you're on about, leave."

"Wanda told me to track down the alliance members to unite against Aployapse."

"The alliance is dead, what you're asking is impossible."

"Help the people then, remember the Bayville Sirens?"

"Help the people? Look at this state, I killed everyone here because of my powers. The Bayville Sirens was at best a distraction to get away from that psychopath Scott."

"So, you won't help?"

"No, but Bobby might. BOBBY GET YOUR ARSE IN HERE NOW."

One of the doors leading off into the other parts of the volcano, slams open with a man around mid 30 comes dashing in. His hair is pulled back into a pony tail and is dyed blond, he has several scars that can be seen on his face, he is dressed in ragged clothes of Jeans and a t-shirt.

"What's wrong? Are your powers acting up ag…?"

Upon seeing Jean, Bobby stopped dead, eyes flaring with the look of hate at her. Instead of asking questions, Bobby raised his arms sending ice shooting out at Jean.

Screaming, Jean produced a shield protecting herself, flying up into the air trying to avoid his ice attacks. Ice continued to pound her shield as she flew past the furniture which were bitterly destroyed from Bobby's attacks.

"STOP IT" screamed Amara as the volcano began to shake.

Pinning Bobby to the wall, unable to move, Jean tried to reason with him.

"Bobby I've come for your help, I'm reforming the x-men to defeat Aployapse. You want to help?"

"Hell no, get out."

Defeated Jean dropped Bobby from her telepathic grip, stormed past Amara who refused to look in Jean's eyes. Walking back up the stairs, behind Jean Amara turned on Bobby to knock some sense into him. Halfway back to the border of North Carolina, Bobby caught up with her.

"What do you want?"

Bobby looked down to the floor, unable to bring himself to look at Jean.

"I was wrong, Amara talked me out of my childish act. I'm sorry, I want to go with you to help unite the x-men once more. This future must be changed."

"Apology accepted Bobby.

"Where do you suggest we go next? I lost contact with everyone else a long time ago."

"Don't worry, Forge and Wanda told me where to find some of the x-men."

"Forge? I thought he died in the rising of Aployapse."

"Died? He's still alive, he's at the institute."

(Holographic phone)

"Hello Jean. I see Bobby is with you, where's Amara?"

"She refused the invitation, Bobby agreed to help."

"Good, keep up the good work, the next person to recruit is Rogue and maybe Remy as well. Bobby do you want to help Jean or come back to the institute?"

"I chose to help Jean to unite the x-men."

"Good. Jean I am sending you information on the next recruitment information. Good luck."


	5. the queen of thieves

Disclaimer- own my own ideas but not x-men evolution

_**Italics means past discussions **_

The queen of thieves

_(Forge) "Scott bullied Rouge constantly, training her in the danger room constantly in able for her to control her powers. Scott believed enough training would make Rogue control her powers, which didn't work. Rouge reformed the Bayville Sirens with Kitty in order to escape the 'prison life' of the mansion. After Logan left, Scott basically tortured her into trying to control her powers. Gambit offered Rouge freedom from the mansion, she took his offer. Last thing I heard Remy took Rouge back to the thieves' guild in New Orleans. When Aployapse came to power the guild took control of the south, in order to survive they have to turn in any fugitives to him. As always good luck. On this mission, I suggest you use this, it's a remote tracker which pinpoints traps and cameras, and the surrounding area of the guild is littered with mines. "_

_(Wanda) "Recruiting Rouge will be quite difficult, she has trust issues, big time. Ever since Scott tortured her, she became ever more depressed, even more gothic like, she blamed you for Scott's actions. However remind her of the thrill of helping people from being part of the x-men and Bayville Sirens and she will join you. I wish you the best of luck." _

The swamps of Louisiana (I think New Orleans is in this state, if not I blame Wikipedia) covered a vast area, full of treacherous obstacles which slowed down jean's and Bobby's progress. The pair made their way across the swamps on a small boat (the kind Remy and rouge used when he kidnapped her) Bobby in front using Forge's new device and Jean at the back controlling the boat.

"Mind telling me why you refused my offer the first time Bobby?"

At first he didn't answer, he just stared straight ahead, after a few minutes he answered her.

"When you disappeared and when Scott went psycho, I wanted to leave the mansion, unfortunately my family disowned me for what I was. Matters became worse as the team started to leave, as I became a target for Scott after Rouge left. He beat me senseless every time I did something wrong, no one helped me, no one cared for me. I blamed you for a long time as with you I doubt Scott would have been like that. After Xavier was murdered, after Aployapse I left to travel the country in search of people who would accept me. After a while of searching I came across Amara who had hidden herself from the world. She needed me and I needed her. That's why I didn't want to help, I was with the one person that cared for me and I didn't want to die for someone that abounded us."

Before Jean could respond, a couple of cloaked figures appeared on either side of the bank each holding a rifle to the boat. Jean was thinking of attacking but she realised the symbol of the cloaks as the guilds', as she had read Remy's mind once in the past. Without any word, both Bobby and Jean climbed out of the boat and walked over to a man who seemed to be leader of the group. Before any questions could be asked handkerchiefs smothered in chloroform were pulled over their mouths. Bobby past out first while Jean before blacking back saw the face of the leader of the group, his hair was brown with white highlights coming down by his ears, that face looked familiar as well but the eyes were most shocking as they were red on black.

A couple of hours later, Jean awoke in a massive room tied to chair which was tied to another chair holding Bobby, so they were back to back. The room itself looked like a storage room with a rocky ceiling. Round the sides of the room stood shelves with ingredients, pots and pans, the chairs the captives where in were in the centre of the room. In front of Jean stood a man beside a table full of instruments, he wore an old trench coat, fingerless gloves, a black shirt and blue jeans. He looked around 18 years old. On seeing Jean waking up, he lifted his head winking at her. The man looked in every way like Remy except for the hair which resembled Rouge's. What bugged Jean though was that he was sharpening a dagger.

"Morning Cherie. What brings a femme to dis neck of de woods?

Jean couldn't answer, she just stared from the dagger to his face. Smiling, the man knew Jean was looking at his dagger. She felt something tug around her neck, trying to look down she saw a collar attached to her.

"Don't touch dem Cherie, mutant suppressor collars. Femme lets put it simple, tell us who you're working for and we won't kill you."

"Working for?"

"Yes working for, who is it? The assassins guild another guild we don't know about?"

Jean didn't answer as the man went back to sharpening his dagger once more, after a while he looked up once more, this time with an evil grin.

"Well then, since you work for no one, no one will miss you."

At this he advances with the dagger in one hand, placing it on her throat.

"STOP, I'm here to find Rouge of the x-men and Remy Lebeau."

Lowering the dagger away from Jean, the man took several steps back looking into her eyes.

"How do you know the queen of thieves' real name? Answer me or I swear I will kill you."

"My name is Jean Grey, I have come to ask Rouge and Remy to rejoin the x-men."

"Jean Grey? Wait are you the bitch that left the x-men that made Scott torture my mum?"

"Yes, wait, Rouge's a mother?"

The man didn't answer or ask any more questions, he turned quickly out of the door, shouting French up the stairs. Immediately after several people ran down the stairs, stopping to chat with the man that had 'interrogated' them. Stepping in through the door way was a couple of bodyguards dressed in black suits first, flowed by the interrogation man. Behind him came by the looks of it a pair of royalty. The man dressed in red suit, a morning coat over the top with black gloves, his fingers covered in rings. Jean guessed this was Remy, 20 years hadn't changed him much except for his hair which was grown into a pony tail. The woman beside him Jean gasped. Dressed in a corset (like the one in the 1st pirates of the Caribbean which Elizabeth wears at the start), her hair still the same colour as all those years ago but grown far longer, she guessed this was Jean. Around her neck was a necklace with an enormous diamond on it. Behind the two came even more bodyguards dressed in black suits.

"Rouge? Thank god, I need your…"

Before Jean could even blink Rouge snatched the dagger out of the integration person's hand and held it up to Jean's throat.

"Well, well, look like I get to kill you after all." With an evil glint in her eye.

"Wait, im here for help." Squeaked Jean.

"Mon Cheire, maybe we better hear her out on dis. Oui?"

"Fahne."

Dropping the dagger onto the table Rouge stormed out followed by a couple of bodyguards. Remy followed suit followed by a few other bodyguards. The younger looking Remy nodded to the remaining bodyguards who untied and removed the collars from Jean and Bobby and dragged them up stairs to what looked like the living room. Groaning Bobby, awoke on the sofa looking round confused.

"Did I miss something?"

"Thanks for your help Bobby."

"Hey I…."

The rest of his sentence was cut short as Rouge and Remy, plus a huge group of bodyguards, walked into the room.

"Ah want ta know what cha want Jean and where tha hell ya have been for 20 years."

(Sigh) "Cerebro teleported me to this future and I need to get back to the past, in order to that I need to break into Aployapse's fortress to use his Cerebro. Forge and Wanda gave me information on where to find everyone so I can unite the x-men to help me."

"Ya found Wanda? God it's been ages."

"Yes I found her, I found Amara as well. Will you help me as well?"

"Ah wish ah could, but ah can't."

"Why not?"

Smiling to herself she held hands with Remy.

"Sorry Jean, ah am queen of the thieves' guild ah owe mah loyalty to the guild, ah can't leave."

"Queen? Why can't you help?"

"Sit down Jean, this is going ta be a long story. Firstly, ah can't help ya as we need ta be in the spotlight all the time running the south, with us missing Aployapse will notice something's up and send troops here. Ah can't help but ma son, Fredrik Lebeau will accompany you on ya journey. Secondly, ah became queen after Remy saved me from Scott. At tha mansion, he tortured me day after and day in a vain attempt to get me to control mah powers. After Logan left ah became ah bigger target as Scott drove me harder. Thankfully Remy saved meh, he came at tha right moment bringing meh here. He taught meh to control mah powers the right way, after that we got married. We managed to crush the assassins' guild before Aployapse, when he took the earth for his own, his agent Mesmero gave us a choice. 'Rule the south wisely with enough recourses at your disposal or be wiped out by the master of the earth'. If ya goin' to recruit more people we can help ya."

"Thanks Rouge, we're heading to New York next to track down Kitty and Jubilee."

"New York? Ya need more people with ya first. Kitty and Jubes are experienced enough ta look after themselves."

"Why?"

Bobby answered this time.

"New York is a ruin, when Aployapse rose to complete power, Senator Kelly of New York State refused to acknowledge Aployapse as the grand ruler of earth. He and the people of New York resisted his rule, after a while Aployapse got bored and ordered the troops to destroy the city. Now the city is a breeding ground for smugglers and terrorists and that Aployapse's army controls the city, sending in patrols every now and then. 1 out of 3 patrols make it out alive, the city is that deadly. The inhabitants left are fierce fighters who shoot first and ask questions later. We need more members to venture into that city."

"Ah wish ya the best of luck Jean."

"Good luck Cheire."

(Holographic phone)

"Hello Jean, any news?"

"Rouge and Remy have to stay here in order to protect their people. On the up side their son Fredrick has join us."

"Good. The next people I advise you to recruit are Evan, Ray and Ororo. They live in the ruins of an old city up north in Iowa. I will upload some information later, but now I wish you luck."


	6. the forgotten ones

Disclaimer- I own x-men evolution as much as Marvel does : ) Disney owns it now which is weird

**(Just so you know Jean disappears when Evan joins the Morlocks for the first time. I guessed the timeline, guessing that from that point to the rise of Aployapse was 2 years.) **

_**Italics means past discussions **_

The forgotten ones

_(Forge) "Since Evan lived in the tunnels with the Morlocks, Storm found escaping the mansion easier than others. Most mutants in the mansion had no homes to go as their families disowned them. Scott took Storms place in the institute forcing her to all the harsh missions on her own, often resulting in serious injuries. That's how Storm was driven out the mansion, by Scott's inability to lead. Bezerker joined her as he thought his only friend at the mansion, Bobby, desert him, thanks to Scott's manipulation techniques. Before Aployapse, the Morlocks escaped the tunnels and went into hiding, due to Scott. One night Scott became insanely drunk and blasted the tunnels to smithereens. Ever since Aployapse became grand ruler the Morlocks have been declared fugitives, often the mutants have to relocate every few years to remain hidden. They will be more than eager to join you, I am transmitting the last known location of their whereabouts. Good luck. _

Since the journey from Louisiana to Iowa took a week on foot, forge said he was building a faster means of transport, the group had gotten to know everything (mostly) about one another. Jean had learnt about Fredrik's life, from how he became a master thief to how Rouge controlled her powers. She found out that Rouge controlled her powers by actually letting go of her emotions instead of locking them away. She also learnt that it was in fact Rouge who had killed the leader of the assassins' guild, ending centuries of war. Interestingly, every time Jean shifts the conversation when talking to Bobby about Scott, he continually refuses to speak of 'it'. She persisted though.

"Come on Bobby, why won't you talk about…?"

"Shut up"

"Don't you dare tell me to shut up."

"Cheire, Iceboy, deres smoke comin' from over dere."

Looking over to the east, smoke was pouring up from a nearby village.

"Let's move."

Crawling on their bellies reaching the top of the hill the three of them looked down on the carnage beneath them. Soldiers ran in between houses with flaming torches burning every thing they could get their hands on. Other houses, families were being dragged out, those that struggled were shot on the spot. The other families had been rounded up in the middle surrounded by soldiers armed with machine guns. Animals were running amok around the village, most have been shot by the invaders. Behind the captured families were two trucks loading up the supplies from the village.

"We must do something."

"I'll take out de men holdin' de families, you and Bobby take out de rest."

Before the group could move, a bolt of lightning from some nearby trees destroying the two trucks, at the same time some bony spikes shot out causing a dozen soldiers to fall to the ground. A woman with a man appeared in front of a group of soldiers, before they could shoot the woman screamed high pitched sonic waves causing the soldiers to become knocked out and fall to the ground unconscious. A girl of about 28 walked up the soldiers guarding the families, she took off her gloves off raised her big hands and instantly the soldiers fell to the ground stiff as boards unable to move.

"Wow, dey are good."

The mutants who attacked the soldiers regrouped in the middle with the families, Jean could guess who some of the mutants were. Bezerker looked like he did 20 years ago, except taller, his hair still looked the same and he still held that cocky walk he had. The leader of the group, by the look of it, Jean guessed was Evan, as his entire upper body was covered in a thick plate of bone. Out of his right shoulder and back were short sharp bones, while the rest were smooth providing his with armour. The woman with the loud screech looked around 30 with long sleek black hair, blue eyes by what Jean could see, she looked similar to Amara. The man beside her looked like Scott but with blond hair, and minus the glasses. The woman with large hands she recognised as Torpid. Out of the trees emerged several other mutants, Jean realising that these lot were indeed the fugitives Aployapse were after. After a short time, the families were all rounded up and told to get as far away as possible. Looking up, one of the mutants shouted:

"Three soldiers hiding on the hill."

"Wait is dey talking about us?"

Before any could respond the woman with screeching powers appeared beside the group with the man with Bezerker and Spyke at his side. All were about to attack when they saw each others faces. Evan looked like he was about to kill someone as his face was bright red and his fists were clenched.

"Blindfold and tie them up and take them to the hideout."

All three were roughly tied up and taken to the unknown hideout.

"Am I doomed to be tied up and attacked from every person I meet?"

"Relax Jean" mocked Bobby.

After a short while of walking, crossing a river and under a waterfall by the sounds of it they had stopped in a cave and been thrown in the back part of the cave. At the moment, they had been untied, Fredrik was lying on a few boxes shuffling cards while Bobby was creating small ice sculptures in his hands. Jean was too tense to relax as she kept looking at the door. The silence was pierced by the sound of footsteps heading to the door of the cave, roughly throwing opening the door.

"Hello Jean, never thought I would see you here. You come to join us and run off again?"

"Ray it's good to….DAM YOU BROKE MY NOSE."

Standing up to greet his old friend, Ray punched Bobby on the nose breaking it.

"THAT'S FOR DESERTING ME."

"My turn."

Evan turned to Jean bringing a sharp bony spike to his hand.

"Stay still, this wont hurt a bit."

Out of the corner of the cave Fredrik ran forwards and grabbed Evan by the shirt collar and charged him.

"Listen Monsieur or I'll blow you up."

"You have our attention, come up to the planning cave room."

A few minutes everyone had arrived I the planning room, which was a huge cave. One of the walls had been knocked down showing the waterfall coming down over it, several large tables were in the centre of the room filled with maps and compasses. Round the edges of the room stood boxes and all sorts. Taking a seat by the table Evan looks back to Jean tensing up again.

"Evan, where is Storm?"

"She went off with Logan, never mind that, im the one that is asking the questions. First where the hell did you run off to, why haven't you aged, it's been 20 years and why the hell are you here?"

"First, I was teleported to the future by Cerebro, it wasn't my doing. Second I don't know about the aging thing ask Forge. And lastly Im reforming the x-men to break into Aployapse's fortress to use his Cerebro to get back to the past to stop this future, and I need your help."

"Hmmm. Give up our safety and help you attack the most hated mutant on the planet or we sit here like we have been doing for ages? Tricky that."

"Evan, take this seriously im not kidding."

"Think about it homme, get rid of de ruler of earth and you can have your freedom."

"We've been fine for this long, we can survive for far longer."

"Besides, why the hell would I want to work with you." Smirked Ray at Bobby.

"Ray, mate I didn't do a thing it was Scott he lied to us from the beginning forcing us apart so we couldn't undermine his authority."

"Yeah right."

Everyone in the room could tell he was lying as his voice seemed to have traces of regret.

"Alright then, we can't all go with you, that will bring too attention to ourselves. Any one wanna go?"

"I will."

This shocked everyone as it was Ray who answered, the rest of the mutants shook their heads in response to Evan's offer.

"Ray? You want to help?"

"Yeah, if what Bobby said is true, then I want to make it up to him by helping him."

"Ok then, that's settled. Once you gather your forces we will help you storm Aployapse's fortress. If you want to recruit Storm and Logan they headed off to New York to help Kitty and Jubilee with something."

(Holographic phone)

"Hiya Jean, how goes the recruitment?"

"We managed to get Bezerker to join, Evan stayed to protect the Morlocks. So that's me, Bobby, Fredrik and Ray, what's next?"

"The next place to search is up north in Chicago, I have reports of some of the 'younger' members of the team being sited there. From what I can gather Jamie, Roberto, Rhane and Sam are hidden in an old building within the centre of the town. Good luck."


	7. myth becomes reality

Disclaimer- do not own x-men evolution

_**Italics are past discussions **_

Myth becomes reality

_(Forge) "__Jamie, Roberto, Rhane and Sam were the worst effected from the downfall of the x-men, they stayed at the mansion for as long as possible suffering every torture and displeasure the world had to offer. They were severely disciplined by Scott even for the smallest of mistakes; Jamie was beaten for 5 hours just for missing a training session, no matter what they stuck together. When Xavier was murdered, when the x-men fell apart the four tried to live out normal lives before Aployapse. Unfortunately, due to rising anti-mutantism jobs became hard to come by. They moved out the mansion, unfortunately misfortune over misfortune lead to them turning to crime. After the rise of Aployapse, the four, still inseparable found living even harder as no one was worth robbing anymore. The last thing I hared is that they live their days out in an old apartment trying to get by. I don't know if the blame you for everything that's happened or not but I wish you the best of luck."_

Chicago, after Aployapse became grand ruler, ordered the destruction of the city, as well as many others, as a warning to the population of any unruly behaviour against his rule. Aployapse's troops marched in and put the population to the sword, destroyed and burned most the buildings and stole anything of value. Travellers who visit claim to have seen ghosts of people slain but most travellers who venture into the city wind up dead anyway. According to Forge, the city is home to a rebel band who oppose Aployapse's rule. Who continually destroy every patrol sent in to try and wipe out the threat.

To the south of the city stood Jean, Bobby, Fredrik and Ray planning their next move, over looking the city, surrounded by a thick wood with the path leading off into the depths.

"I think we should go straight in"

"Bobby, that city could be death trap for all we know."

"Just a suggestion, I…"  
"Deres someone comin' from de east."

Without word the group split up to circle round the intruder and surprise him/her. Jean and Bobby hid on one side of the road behind some trees and Fredrik and Ray on the other side. 'On three' mouthed Bobby to the team. As the footsteps came inches from the trap, all four jumped out ready to attack.

"Whoa, Whoa, hold your powers. Oy came to help."

Relaxing their powers they found that the intruder was only Wanda's son Jimmy.

"What the hell are you doing here Jimmy?"

"Oy came to help Sheila, and it's Jim."

"Why didn't you leave with us?"

"Firstly, my mum thought you would run out on us again so you needed to be tested, and my mum wanted you to recruit more people so it would be safer for me."

"Great. Come on then."

The five of them marched back to the hill they had been planning on which over looked the city.

"So, Jim. What's your powers then?"

"Well mate, like my dad I can control fire but I can also create fire. What can you do?"

"Rob people easily and can use kinetic energy to blow stuff up."

"Can use electricity bolts by absorbing electrical stuff like lighting."

"Can produce Ice and control it."

"Telepath"

"Wicked."

"Enough of the group session, back to pl….anning."

"Jean? What's wrong?"  
"Over there, isn't that Rhane?"

Looking over to where Jean was pointing, the team saw a red wolf running on all fours across the grass heading towards the city with a bag in her mouth.

"Let's follow her."

Stalking the wolf along the streets of Chicago, the group found it nearly impossible to keep silent. The streets were littered with debris which consisted of crumbling concrete to glass and from furniture to parts of cars around the place. Stooping at the street corner to glance around the corner, Jean saw Rhane stop in front of the city hall in the centre of town, transforming back into her human form. Rhane was wearing tatty banged up clothes which consisted of tattered blue jeans and a tattered grey top, her hair had grown far longer than 20 years ago. Putting her hand to her ear, Jean could tell she whispered something, turning round at to their hiding place she shouted:

"I know ya there Jean. Come out."

"How the hell did the femme know we are here?"

"Im a wolf, I have heightened senses."

"Oh."

Stepping out from the corner of the building into the open the sound of what sounded like an airplane landed behind them, followed by several identical people surrounded the team closely followed by a glowing person blocking their escape to the right, out of the burnt out buildings came several men and women carrying all sorts of guns. Jean guessed Rhane was the leader as she ordered the others to stay where they were and moved towards the group.

"What the hell do you want?"

"I've come for your help."

"Come inside."

Jamie pulled his clones back into him showing an adult who has fully matured, hair down his shoulders in the form of a pony tail and a great beard, he had fully grown broad across the shoulders as well as bulging muscles. His clothes were ripped wearing blue trousers and a red t-shirt. Sam and Roberto looked exactly the same as they did 20 years ago except with bigger muscles, taller and longer hair.

Walking up the steps to the city hall, Jean realised how much the people regarded the building as a monument for resistance to Aployapse. Sand bags formed defensive positions, behind stood machine guns pointing outwards, men and woman stood around holding guns looking suspiciously at the new arrivals. Behind the defences, and behind the double wooden door, children sat around makeshift beds, work tables and anything of use. Large tables stood at the back filled with detailed maps and schematics of the city. Sitting down on a chair, putting a small child on her lap with Roberto coming to stand next to Rhane's side. Sam and Jamie stood beside the new arrivals awaiting their news.

"So what is it you want from us then?"

"We need to break into Aployapse's fortress to use his Cerebro so I can alter this future by returning to the past."

"Wait, that is…."

"TANK."

Before anyone could react a shot from the tank turned into an explosion over the heads of the occupants destroying several pillars sending debris everywhere, dust filled the air as the occupants coughed and spluttered over the noise of machine gun fire. Over the sound of gunfire one of the men from outside burst into the room shouting:

"There are tanks and maybe at least a thousand troops out there, we need to get the hell outa here."

Behind him the doors exploded sending bits of wood flying everywhere followed by a few people being thrown across the room. Standing up, Rhane issued the orders.

"Jamie gather everyone and lead them to the sewer passage behind the tables, Roberto and Sam lead the charge out of here, blow a hole through the troops and give Jean and her group the chance to escape and then go with them. I'll lead the kids to safety, good luck."

Before Jean could respond Rhane spoke up again.

"No time Jean, I have my sources you need to do this good luck."

And with that Rhane ran to the back to the awaiting children in front of a hole in the floor, on the leaders' instructions the kids filled one by one down the hole. At the front the resistance was crumbling, Sam was flying up high followed by quick drops onto the ground destroying tanks and throwing the troops everywhere. Roberto was more direct as he powered up running through the troops and throwing tanks around the place like they were toys. The men and women of the resistance, most lay dead across the steps and streets.

"GO, JEAN GO."

With that Jean using her telekinesis to protect the others ran out side. Jean at front followed by Jim and Bobby followed by Fredrik and Ray. On the other side of the road, some resistance members were awaiting their arrival before continuing. Sam landed beside them after taking care of some tanks then they all ran to the edge of the city with a group of resistance beside them.

"ROBERTO, LET'S GO."

"GO NOW."

Behind them Roberto was having tremendous difficulty as he was surrounded by dozens of soldiers and tanks, before he could react he was shot by a tranquiliser gun. Toppling over to the floor the resistance group had to hold Sam back before he ran back.

"Sam, there's nothing we can do, move."

Silently agreeing the team ran through the streets to the nearby woods, looking back to see tanks destroying the city hall whilst the soldiers had rounded up any survivors and began to take them to awaiting trucks. The team kept running through the woods, out the other side and over the next hill, exhausted the team fell to the ground for some rest. After a while of silence Jean spoke up.

"What's going to happen to Roberto and the captured resistance?"

"Our spies tell us the mutants are turned into some sort of slave to Aployapse who obey every whim of him. The humans captured? That's something we don't know. I hope Rhane and Jamie made it out with the kids."

"Don't mate, they'll meet at the rally point just as planned." Replied one of the resistance human fighters.

Eager to break the tension, Jean spoke up once more.

"So, what are your names then?"

"The names Jack Richardson, my specialty is computers. I know how to crack any computer system, I know how to set up most computer system."

"My name is Sarah Williams, im a gifted sniper. I got the best eye sight for a human really.

"Well, my name is Brick, no last name. Make fun of it I will break your neck. I specialise in heavy weapons, machine guns and rocket launchers that sort."

"Forget the introductions Brick, what I want to know is how they found us. Did they follow you Jean? Who else knew of your trip up here?"

"Sam, no one betrayed us, I know for sure. There the first alliance Forge…"

"Forge? He died years ago. He died by the hands of Aployapse."

"No he's not look"

Pulling out the holographic phone Forge appeared on the other end.

"Ah I see you have new recruitments. The next person you need if you are heading to New York is Kurt, if he hasn't disappeared yet you'll find in a small village in North Dakota. After that im not sure so I guess you can head off to New York."  
"Hold on. What about Beast, Warren, X23, Alex and Colossus and the brotherhood?"

"They vanished a long time ago, I have no idea where they went. Good luck and good bye."

Putting the phone back in her pocket she turned round to Sam.

"There you go he is alive. Now shall we go?"

The team walk off into the sunset heading towards North Dakota. Sam flying over head with Bobby, Jean and the human fighters walking together about anything that came to mind while Fredrik was having an important discussion with Jimmy of how to cheat people out of lots of cash with Ray listening intensively.


	8. the fuzzy one

Disclaimer- do not own x-men evolution

_**Italics means past discussions **_

The fuzzy one

_(Forge) "When Scott became an asshole to put it bluntly Kurt found himself in the middle of a war in the mansion, as everyone wanted him on their side and Scott wanted him on his side. Kurt was lost without a united team, he loved everyone but he couldn't cope with all the fighting. That's why he left with Amanda, against her parents wishes, far away from the x-men. When Aployapse rose to power, rumour has it, he betrayed some mutants who wanted the destruction of him. This enabled Kurt to be granted freedom where he lives in peace in a remote farm. Of course that is just a rumour so I don't think it may be actually true. I wish you the best of luck."_

The team were several miles away from the farm now, but they continually argued the next course of action, the humans felt that going to New York was like committing suicide, backed by Fredrik and Jim. Jean felt it was her duty to restore the x-men and fix this future, the others, Sam, Ray and Bobby thought they should continue to travel and recruit more mutants and resistance fighters to their cause.

"For the last time, New York is a death hole. Everyone who ventures near it die by Aployapse's troops or die within the city by unknown causes."

"Brick, Kitty and some of the x-men are in there, we need to recruit them in order to reach his fortress."

Brick responded by a grunt, he reminded Jean of Logan.

"Where is his fortress anyways?"

"It's in the north of Canada, surrounded by a high ice wall and guarded by a massive army. It's impossible to get into."

"Where there's a will there's a way."  
BAMF

The human fighters raised their guns to the spot while the others charged their powers on a puff of smoke.

"Hold on its Kurt."

"The name is Thomas. Im his son."

When the smoke cleared the group found themselves looking at a boy around the age of 17 who looked like Kurt with his image inducer on but had a tail with pointy ears. Jean noticed he was wearing new intact clothes instead of tatty clothes as everyone else they had met. The boy carried in both hands a shotgun.

"Who are you and what do you want?"

"My names Jean and we need to see Kurt."

"Grab on then."

BANF

The group held onto the boy then were teleported to outside the farm's main house. The humans not being used to teleportation all threw up whilst the mutants seemed fine with the teleportation.

"Warn us next time kid."

"Vat is going on?"

Out of the house in a posh suit stepped Kurt with Amanda in a red knee length dress at his side. Both looked stunned to see some of the x-men and some resistance fighters on their doorstep.

"Come in."

Steeping through the door everyone gasped as the house was extremely posh and well kept. The corridor behind the door was lined with huge paintings and photos with gold round the edges. The stairs led from both sides (Like at the mansion) which had gold banisters. Heavy oak wooden doors blocked many rooms around the place but the group knew something huge and expensive would be behind it. Servants walked around the place tidying and cleaning the house, on Kurt's signal the servants walked forward to take the groups coats and guns to the other room. Brick looked like he was going to cry as he was separated from his 'baby' which was a mini rocket launcher.

"Come in for tea, you are just in time."

Following Kurt and Amanda through some solid golden doors into a huge room which Jean guessed was the dining room. A huge rectangular table which could seat at least 30 people with a lot of room left stood in the middle of the floor. On the table lay expensive and posh china with golden cutlery. Down the middle of the table, lined high rising candles which were lit, above the table, hanging from the ceiling was, in Jean's opinion, the worlds' biggest chandelier. Around the room were paintings and photos, on one side of the room the wall was made of glass showing the scenery. Clapping his hands the servants moved to the chairs pulling them out for the group, when each person sat down, the servants pushed the chairs back in. Kurt and Amanda sat at opposite ends the table with their son sitting near the middle. Jean, Ray, Brick and Bobby sat on the left side of the table with Sam, Fredrik, Jim, Sarah and Jack sat on the other side. When each person was settled one of the doors opened to show the kitchen where a dozen waiters stepped out holding dishes covered with a silver platter. Placing the dish in front of everyone and removing the lid they found themselves eating a Sunday roast.

"So, Jean vere have vu been?"

"I was sent into the future by Cerebro now I need to break into Aployapse's fortress in order to use his to get back to the past to alter this future."

Before Kurt could respond Brick acted like Logan.

"Every where the people are miserable, dying and fighting against his rule and yet you are sitting in a gold house with lots of servants. Care to explain?"

"My husband got this place fair and square so back off."

Amanda had changed from a timid girl to a direct and protective woman, Jean was still impressed though.

"More like helping Aployapse." Muttered Sarah.

"Ve know vhy vu are here Jean, and I say ve vill not help vu. But I know someone who vill help. HEAD SERVANT GET IN HERE."

Turing their heads to the door where the head servant came in Jean gasped.

"Yes Master?"

"Lance, vill vu help Jean on her quest to destroy Aployapse?"

"Does it involve leaving this place?"

"Yes."

"Ok then, im in."

"Welcome to the team Lance."

"Father can I…?!

"Master, there's troops heading this way."

"Vhey found you, follow Lance to the tunnels and good luck, I vill hold them as long as possible. Servants, gather your veapons and help vight, you vill be paid a lot."

The group ran to the kitchen as the servants passed the humans and mutants their weapons and coats, passing to the back of the kitchen lifting up the stove to reveal a tunnel dug into the ground.

"We need to follow this, it will lead us to safety."

BANF

"Im here to help you."

"Good, let's go."

Heading down the tunnel or rather upwards, the group couldn't really tell, after a while they emerged out onto the side of a small mountain over looking Kurt's mansion. Kurt was standing beside Amanda at the top of the steps with the servants in front of them with at least a dozen soldiers pointing their guns to them, along with a couple of tanks at the back. One of the soldiers stepped up to Kurt, who Jean guessed is the leader of the group. The group couldn't tell what they were saying but Jean could tell the leader was asking for the group or he wanted the immediate surrender of the group or be destroyed. The group watched on as Kurt shot the leader who fell down the steps causing the soldiers to fire upon the servants who fell without a decent fight. One of the tanks fired upon the top steps engulfing Kurt and Amanda in an explosion.

Holding Thomas from teleporting down to basically commit suicide, the group ran as far as possible in silence, after a while of continuous running the group fell onto the ground exhausted.

"So, Lance. Where's the rest of the brotherhood?"

"The brotherhood fell apart the same time as the x-men Jean. Since the x-men kept us in line, causing chaos wasn't fun anymore. Peitro died ages ago, Blob and Toad vanished ages ago. I became head servant as I had no where else to go, and Kurt took me in."

"Good, I think we have enough people to head to New York now."

(Holographic phone)

"Hello Jean, where's Kurt?"

"He died covering our escape, but we gained Thomas and Lance to aid in our quest."

"Good, I think it's time to go to New York, I will download the co-ordinates of where Kitty and Jubilee were last seen. Good luck."

Aployapse's fortress was an ice fortress in the northern reaches of Canada, impenetrable to outsiders due to the ice wall and the armies stationed around the place. (It sort of looks like the fortress off The League of extraordinary Gentlemen). The throne room of Aployapse was a huge room carved into the mountains, where the ceiling was covered in icicles. Cerebro was behind a force shield off to one side, with at a least a dozen armed soldiers stood guard. At the back of the room was a high raised platform with a throne made out of ice which sat Aployapse. From his throne to the front where the huge ice doors stood was lined with pillars. In front of each pillar stood a figure that looked out of place, each figure had glowing blue bits showing on their exposed skin. The closest figure to the throne was dressed all in black, black top with a black jacket over it with black trousers and knee high boots. Out of one the black gloves was 2 spikes coming out. Another figure was a big blue furry person who's teeth were sharpened to fangs as his hair over grew every where. The figure to the next pillar was far too big to even fit in front of the pillar with out blocking the walkway, the figure was bold but had a goatee. The next figure down was a well built person wearing an overcoat which dropped to his knees with a cowboy style hat, his hands were covered in a metal covering, with the next person down was the same height but with long blond hair with fangs and sharp claws. His brown coat also reached to the floor. Down the next pillar, the figure was dressed in red tatty armour with a faded red cloak, the next figure along had his white swept back. Another figure this time cloaked stood in front of the throne looking down at the floor so his/her face is covered in darkness.

"Do they suspect anything?"

The figure shakes his head.

"Send the troops to New York and stop them."

Bowing the figure leaves the room followed his guard of 12 highly trained and armed troops.

**If you can guess the people along the pillars write it down on the review page : )**


	9. the assault of New York part 1

Disclaimer

_**Italics mean past discussions **_

The assault of New York part 1

_(Forge) "I wasn't surprised when I found out Kitty and Jubilee went to New York, they always tried to help when and where they could. Once the x-men stopped helping the people, Kitty started up the Bayville Sirens to help the people once again. After Xavier was murdered the Sirens fell into darkness once again, only to leave the streets to crime once more. Under Scott the two formed a unique bond as they did everything together and were completely inseparable. After Aployapse rose to power, Kitty and Jubilee with Wanda's help formed the first alliance; they planned every detail to break into his fortress, unfortunately they were betrayed before they could do anything. Now, I guess they have gone to New York to aid the resistance movement, Logan and Storm might be with them as well. If you are lucky enough there might be some others there as well, good luck Jean. You'll need it."_

Jean surprised at her progress to unite the x-men, she thought she still would be alone at this point due to all the chaos that was caused just from her disappearing. The group had long forgiven Jean for disappearing, knowing it wasn't really her fault or choice. Everyone in the group was extremely worried about the current mission to New York, Brick would have fitted in at the mansion with Logan as he was always unhappy with everything around him. His rocket launcher he cherished like Logan did with his bike.

At the moment the group had almost reached New York, over the next hill stood the ruined city. When the group reached the city Jean couldn't believe her eyes. The city was full of blacked out buildings, burnt from the soldiers; there was no sign of life from human, animal or plants. The statue of liberty, from what Jean could see was destroyed, only the feet remained. Around the city, on land and water, Aployapse's troops were stationed around making sure no one entered or escaped.

"We need to get to the centre."

"How the hell are we going to do that?"

"Hello, I can teleport."

"Oh."

Grabbing hold of Thomas, with a BAMF the group found themselves in the centre of New York. Not exactly what Jean had in mind but he got the job done.

"What's next then?"

"Shit, Tank."

Down the street, the group ran for cover as they saw a tank followed by a dozen soldiers turn the corner. The group split up hiding on opposite sides of the street waiting for the tank to come nearer so they could attack. When the tank almost reached their hiding spot, Jean mouthed 'go', unfortunately someone else attacked the tank before they could get a chance. Out of one of the burnt out buildings, a man in his late 30's dressed in a white shirt, black trousers and a coat down to his knees, raised his arms to the tank and out of his hands shot a huge red beam which destroyed it. From the sky came two people, one with wings the other used the wind to stay in the air, dived down into the soldiers causing them to scatter. Those that scattered to the left found themselves facing a man in his 30's with razor sharp claws coming from both hands, attacking without mercy. To the right the soldiers were blinded from a woman producing fireworks, sending them to blind the soldiers head on while some resistance members shot them. Those at the back died easy as a group of resistance carried machine guns, killing all that tried to retreat.

Steeping out from their hiding places the team stood in the middle of the street awaiting for the attackers to calm down a bit, as they were whooping and cheering over their small victory. The man with the claws noticed the group and signalled for the rest to follow him.

"Well, well, well. Hello red, long time no see."

Logan looked like he did 20 years ago thanks to his powers, the woman who produced the fireworks was of course Jubilee who looked a lot like her counterpart in x-men the animated series. The man who had destroyed the tank with his powers Jean recognised as Alex whose hair had grown down to the middle of his back, broader with bulging muscles, the two people who had flown through the air Jean recognised as Strom and Warren. Strom and Warren looked like they did 20 years ago except with bigger muscles.

"Logan, we came for your help against Aployapse."

Looking at the group behind Jean, he nodded to the others assembled round him.

"Let's move now, questions later red."

Following Logan into a nearby building which was littered with debris, but this place was different to other buildings. Around the place was resistance members sitting around on burnt chairs playing cards on tables or standing around with others brandishing guns. Logan led the group to the back where a couple of fighters rose from their chairs, lifting a painting off the wall to reveal a huge hole in the wall.

"Leads to the resistance centre, so get your arses through."

Logan hadn't changed a bit over 20 years, still acts the same. Brick and Logan would hit it off really well.

The tunnel led downwards through the cut of the earth, the ceiling, floor and walls were all white stone, every few metres flaming torches brightened up the place. After a while the team find themselves in a small cave with other tunnels leading off to other places in the city, at the front of the cave is a huge steel door guarded by a few resistance fighters.

"Password." One of the biggest of the guards asked.

"Shut it and open the bloody door."

"Nice to see ya too Logan."

The other resistance members, grumbling, opened the door revealing the command centre of the resistance force. Long, narrow tables stretched from one side of the room to the other each containing a computer, radio or any other useful device each manned with others running about with orders or paper in their hands. To the back left of the room Jean saw a tunnel leading off to the hospital as the tunnel had a sign with a red cross on top. At the top end of the cave, stairs led to offices over looking the centre with a few tunnels beside the stairs leading off to other places. Above, long narrow lights lined the ceiling.

"Dave, get the boss, we have guests."

"Boss? Who's the boss?"

The groups' attention was diverted to Dave running up the steps and knocking on the door to the office, the 'boss' opened the door and descended the steps. Jean was gob smacked, the boss was in fact Kitty Pryde who looked exactly like she did (or should have looked) in Xavier's vision.

"Hiya, Jean. I was wondering when this day would come."

"Yeah I was… wait what do you mean by that?"

"Unlike the others who jumped to conclusions about you leaving, I did some experiments. I swabbed the black powder that was left behind showing….. What do you want?"

Kitty was distracted as she answered her phone.

"Dam, no luck."

"What's up half-pint?"

"Still no luck finding Scott. Oh Sam, Rhane and Jamie are in the accommodation quarters with the kids, you can go if you like."

Back on street level a cloaked man approached the building which the others had gone through, entering the burnt out building, almost immediately a dozen resistance members held guns up to the cloaked person's face.

"Oh it's you. You're late, they've already begun."

The cloaked person walked to the back while the guards at the back remove the painting behind a few other cloaked people turn up, on the other side the cloaked person is stopped by the guards at the back.

"Password."

Under the hood the persons face glows bright orange and so do his hands.

"Boss, we have a problem."

"What is it?"

One of the resistance members closest to Kitty, was on a computer, eyes widened at the incoming e-mail.

"Aployapse's troops have moved into a circus in Massachusetts and also moved into a city in Iowa and also attacked the Thieves' guild down south."

"Shit, that's the Morlocks, the first alliance and the thieves' guild gone."

Kitty turned to Jean with a serious look on her face.

"Who knew about your recruitment drive?"

"Well everyone we rec….."

Behind the group, the steel door leading to the tunnel, was cleaned off it's hinges flying across the room destroying the tables and computers in it's path, thankfully no resistance members were hurt. Out of the dust the guards on the other side of the door were threw across the room, out of the dust emerged 3 cloaked figures. Pulling their hoods down, they revealed their faces to the resistance. Their faces covered in blue bits (See the last episode of x-men evolution, you'll know what im on about.) Roberto, Colossus and Sabertooth stood in front of the entrance ready to attack.

To be continued


	10. the assault of New York part 2

Disclaimer- I still do not own x-men evolution, someday I will

The assault of New York part 2

Behind the group, the steel door leading to the tunnel, was cleaned off it's hinges flying across the room destroying the tables and computers in it's path, thankfully no resistance members were hurt. Out of the dust the guards on the other side of the door were threw across the room, out of the dust emerged 3 cloaked figures. Pulling their hoods down, they revealed their faces to the resistance. Their faces covered in blue bits (See the last episode of x-men evolution, you'll know what im on about.) Roberto, Colossus and Sabertooth stood in front of the entrance ready to attack.

Before the intruders could attack, Alex rose his arms sending a powerful red jet of power into Sabertooth, Jubilee sent her fireworks with deadly accuracy hitting Colossus staggering back, Fredrick and Bobby used their powers to push Roberto back into the cave whilst Jean used her telekinesis to throw the other two back into the cave with Bobby sealing it with an ice wall. Looking behind her, the command centre was in a state of panic with armed resistance members running about the place while others came from the tunnels to help on the computers.

"Shit, we got company. At least 30 divisions of Aployapse's elite troops and about a 100 tanks and helicopters, they have encircled the city and moving in. There's no chance escaping on the water as there are a dozen battleships waiting."

Jean approached where Kitty was standing over a resistance member, who looked like he was going to faint, on the screen she could see dozens of soldiers running up and down the streets on the numerous security cameras hidden in the city. Turning to Jean, Kitty took out several maps from her pocket handing them to her team.

"This city is breached, we will meet at the rendezvous which is pinpointed on your map, Jean, spilt your group into pairs, spilt up and meet there."

Looking back to her team, she began to tear up as she had grown very fond of them, even though they tried to kill her at the start they have become a very close group.

"I think the team should be spilt like this, me and Brick, Ray and Sarah, Bobby and Jack, Fredrik and Jimmy, Sam and Lance, Thomas you will teleport there yourself, as you can travel further alone."

The team nodded in their approval, hugging each other good luck they moved to the back where Kitty stood while the ice wall was beginning to crack from the continued pounding from the three mutants.

"Each of the pairs will ascend a different tunnel which leads to somewhere different in the city, from there everyone will make their way to the rally point without stopping for the others."

"Good luck my friends." With that Thomas BAMFED his way out of the command centre and hopefully to the rally point.

"Don't worry Sam, Rhane, Jamie and the kids will be fine. They'll meet you there. Don't worry, we'll provide plenty of distractions."

Smiling to Jean, the groups crawled up the tunnels as the doors close behind them leaving them in almost total darkness with the exception of a torch, behind them Jean could hear the ice wall breaking followed by screams and lots of shooting.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Steeping out onto a deserted street, with the sound of a raging battle nearby, Jean and Brick find themselves next to a police HQ which is completely destroyed and burnt, the street itself is completely destroyed with chunks of road missing with debris scattered about the place.

"Let's move."

"So, mind me asking where the rendezvous point is?"

"From the map, about 30 miles south of his fortress."

"Jean, hide. Patrol."

Up the road a patrol of a dozen foot soldiers and two tanks were making their way closer to the pair.

"You go, I'll hold them off."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Ray, get your arse over here now, there's a group coming."

"How the hell can you know that?"

Before Ray could reach where Sarah was waiting for him inside the entrance of a cinema, he was shot in the right shoulder by an unknown source, possibly by a sniper.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Now this is the way to travel, brings back memories."

"Slow down you maniac, the troops will see us."

Bobby had decided to travel his old fashioned, by creating an ice bridge above ground level and ice skating along with Jack on his back. Not preferring to travel this way, Jack had gone scarlet white, unable to see a tank coming round the corner, too late to react as the tank shot which hit the bridge sending the pair falling the ground.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Fredrik and Jimmy, unlike the other groups were already outside of the city thanks to Fredrik's thieving skills as he had managed to somehow steal some soldiers' uniforms, a army car, money and provisions for the journey. Hiving fiving each other making it past the checkpoint the pair continued the drive to the rendezvous point.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Sam and Lance had run into tremendous difficulty as a dozen tanks and soldiers had found them. Lance was creating mini earthquakes swallowing up tanks and soldiers whilst Sam was 'cannonballing' his way into buildings sending debris to fall onto the soldiers.

"Sam help me."

Looking down Sam sees Lance on the ground holding his leg which is covered in blood.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

BAMF

Looking behind him, Thomas had teleported directly in front of the cave of the rendezvous point, the landscape was completely white, snow falling heavily making it difficult to see very far. Shivering, Thomas walked into the cave realising someone else was in the cave as all the fires were lit.

"Hello?"

The sound of someone cracking their knuckles came from the back of the cave, the figure stood up showing Thomas his appearance. The figure was dressed in a white and red sleeveless suit, out of his hands came some long flexible coil type poles.

"Shit."

To be continued


	11. the assault of New York part 3

Disclaimer- when im rich I will own x-men evolution, but now I don't own them

The assault of New York part 3

"Im not going anywhere."

"You're more use alive than dead."

Typical, Brick was becoming more like Logan every second, he didn't even give her a choice, ready to sacrifice himself. So like Logan.

The tank along with a dozen other soldiers had almost approached their hiding spot, oddly though Jean could have destroyed them, this future had somehow weakened her powers significantly.

"Go, I'll cover you."

Removing his mini rocket launcher from his back quickly and silently, just like Logan and his claws. Sensing Brick was right on this one, she crawled on her belly to the nearest burnt out building, inside she ran like her life depended on it. All the time spent doing track in Bayville High School had paid off. Behind her, an explosion echoed round the streets followed by gunfire then total silence. Tearing up she made her way along the maze of New York.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Leave me, I'll only slow you down, get to the rendezvous point."

Sarah had managed to drag Ray into the entrance of the cinema, well hidden from any snipers.

"FUCKING HELL."

"SHH, I know this hurts but keep quite."

Sarah, without warning had dived into Ray's wound with a pair of thin scissors to retrieve the bullet.

"Bite on this."

Putting a rubber ball into his mouth she yanked the bullet out of his shoulder causing Ray to wince in pain and tear up.

"Shit, who is that?"

"I don't believe it."

"Stay here."

Steeping out from the cinema entrance Sarah made her way across the street to the un-hooded figure.

"Im so glad we…"

She stopped in mid sentence as the wind rushed out of her, looking down to her stomach, a knife's handle was sticking out, gushing out blood and coughing up more. Looking into the eyes of the figure she tried to question his/her motives, with a push Sarah fell backwards onto the floor. The figure sees Ray sitting against the wall in the cinema, he smiles and throws a grenade into the entrance. Walking off down the road the cinema entrance explodes in a massive explosion.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Bobby wake up."

Jack was kneeling over Bobby, shaking him to wake up. Jack's fall was broken by a mattress by a few bins, lucky for him, unfortunately Bobby landed on the floor at an awkward angle. After a few minutes Bobby finally regains consciousness.

"What's up? Did I over sleep?"

"Get up you idiot, we need to get the hell out of here."

Picking Bobby up in a bridal lift, the pair (or Jack) make their way to a nearby car park. Stopping next to a range rover, Jack picks the locks, starts the engine and places Bobby in the seat next to him.

"Let's hope this works."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Just hold on, keep making earthquakes."

Sam had retrieved Lance and was attempting to fly out of the place with little success as Lance continued to make earthquakes to disrupt the soldiers and tanks.

"There. There's a chopper on the roof, I know how to fly."

Landing on top of the building, next to the chopper which was in 'flying' order as Lance had put it. Powering up the chopper, Lance was in the pilot seat with Sam standing on the passenger side ready to climb in.

TWANG

Both looking down to Sam's chest to see an arrow with it's arms spread out (if you know what I mean the better) blood spilling everywhere, smiling to Lance Sam is yanked away from the chopper being dragged by some soldiers pulling on a rope attached to the arrow.

"SAM, NOOOOO."

Seeing that Sam was lost, Lance took off the building to head out of the city.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

'How the hell am I going to get to the rendezvous point?'

Before Jean could figure a way out of New York, a range rover beeped it's horn, turning around she saw Jack steeping out.

"Jean, get in. I think Bobby has got a concussion."

"Let's move."

All three drove their way out of the city easily enough thanks to the resistance.

"Next stop Aployapse."


	12. rendezvous

Disclaimer- still do not own x-men evolution

Rendezvous

The entrance of the cave was blocked by two figures staring out into the blizzard waiting for the others to come. Thomas had learnt a lot about the figure in the cave, who went by the name 'red' who once, went by Omega red. He learnt that 'red' had escaped Aployapse from his fortress, ran across the snow swept landscape finding himself in front of this cave. Unfortunately, for red he can not leave, due Aployapse planting a device in his brain which, when activated explodes. Red had created a sort of shield around cave making it impossible for Aployapse to activate the device. He refused to talk about how he ended up in that situation in the first place.

"There's a chopper coming."

Thomas didn't argue with him, as red had developed super human hearing; one of the gifts Aployapse gave him for helping. Soon enough a chopper landed in front of the cave causing the snow to blind the pair for a couple of seconds from the chopper blades wind. Thomas found it odd though, that there was only one person in the driver seat, after the chopper was shut off Thomas immediately saw something was wrong. The person in the drivers' seat couldn't move let alone open the door. Rushing over to the drivers' side, Thomas opened the door to see a very pale Lance who looked depleted of blood. Looking down he saw the floor covered in blood with his leg badly bandaged.

"Shit, we need to get you inside."

Taking Lance in his arms Thomas teleports directly into the cave, laying him down on the make shift bed while red retrieved a first aid kit. Before Thomas could ask any questions to Lance of how he had come to lose so much blood, red stood up and quickly strode to the door of the cave.

"We got company, an army jeep with two soldiers inside."

Sure enough a few minutes later a jeep appeared and out stepped two men dressed in soldier's uniforms. From the entrance of the cave red extends his coils from his arms sending them to wrap around the pair and drag them to the entrance of the cave. Holding them in the air red begins to crush them. One of the pair manages to knock his hat off showing his face to the group.

"Red, stop. They're on our side."

"Sorry."

Dropping the two onto the surface of the cave, the two rise and rub themselves clean.

"There's food in the back, help yourself."  
Immediately after another jeep, this time a range rover drives up to the side of the cave, out of this jeep steps Jean and Jack who is carrying Bobby in his arms.

"Put him on the other bed."

Jean didn't like this one bit, half her team hasn't shown up and a couple more are injured, the resistance was no where to be seen. Lance was asleep on one of the beds who was incredibly pale with fresh bandages wrapped round his leg, Fredrik and Jim were looking after Bobby on another bed while Jack was in the corner with a mini computer doing god knows what. She didn't seem to mind red with Thomas, the more the better.

Phasing up through the floor came Kitty with Jubilee and Alex all of which had scratches, cuts and their clothes ripped, whatever happened back there they were lucky to get away.

"Kitty, what the hell happened back there?"

"They…they knew what we planned, they waited at our exits and killed most of us. Warren, Storm and Logan got away safely, the rest im not sure about. What happened to the rest of your team?"

"Brick stayed behind to save me, im not sure about the rest."

"Sam's dead."

Every head spun round to see Lance, a little less pale, sitting up in the bed.

"Dead? You sure?"

"Yes, he was shot through the chest."

"That explains Sam and Brick, but where's Ray and Sarah?"

Silence loomed over the cave for a short while until Jack came over with his mini computer with schematics.

"This is his fortress, here's Cerebro and here is the shield controls. Since im the only one who knows anything about complex computer systems I'll shut off the force field and activate Cerebro."

"Jubilee and Alex will protect you."

"Thanks Kitty. The rest will protect Jean until the shield is deactivated then focus your attention on Aployapse so not let him near Cerebro. We can make use of the vehicles outside to get in"

The plan was set; Lance would fly in the chopper to the roof with Jack, Jubilee and Alex, once on the roof they would make their way down to the control room, 2 levels above the throne room. Lance would separate from the group and make his way down to the throne room. Fredrik and Jim would drive the army jeep, in the soldiers' uniforms they stole with Jean and Bobby as prisoners while Thomas would teleport in with Kitty. Once inside Bobby and Jean would be 'un-cuffed' and the group would make their way to the throne room. The rest was simple, Jack would deactivate the shield while the rest distract Aployapse, then Jean would use Cerebro to teleport back home and alter this bleak future. Contacting Forge before the group left Jean told him the plan and Forge ensured her that he would be there with reinforcements as soon as possible.


	13. Aployapse's downfall part 1

Disclaimer- Marvel (or Disney now) owns x-men evolution

Aployapse's downfall part 1

"You know what needs to be done?"

The figure in front of the throne bows.

"Good, get in your position."

With that the cloaked figure leaves the throne room followed by four of his elite guard, the rest staying to help defend Aployapse with the remainder of Aployapse's horsemen.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Hang on, we're almost there. Let's hope this works."

(Radio) "Attention unidentified aircraft, this is the grand ruler's tower, what is your business?"

"This is 002fbg. We have prisoners being transferred from New York."

"Ah yes, the captured resistance leaders, we have been expecting you. You are clear to land on the far platform on the roof."

"Roger that, over and out."

"Get ready."

As the chopper came in for a landing four guards came out from the nearby door leading to the lower levels ready to take the 'prisoners' into custody. As soon as the chopper touched down, Alex opened the door raised his arms and shot out he red blast that hit two of the guards square on in the face. Both fell to the floor with blood gushing out everywhere, Jubilee used her fireworks to blind one of the guards causing him to stumble about the place falling off the roof. Jack used a silenced pistol to shoot the remaining guard in the chest which left the roof clear for the plan.

"Good luck, Jack you better be right about this."

With that the group on the roof sprint to the door, a couple of floors down Lance continues downwards with the others following the corridor along.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Keep your heads low, and make the cuffs seem like they're on."

So far the plan had gone off without a hitch, they had gotten through one checkpoint but now they faced getting through the gates of Aployapse's fortress.

"Who are you and what do you want?"

On driving up to the entrance two guards approached either side of the jeep, holding a gun and torch in both hands.

"Prisoners from the New York incident."

"You're expected, go through the gates and park at the back."

Following the guards orders the jeep made its way to the back where Kitty and Thomas were waiting in the darkness.

"Bout time grab on."

With that Thomas teleported Fredrik and Jim outside the doors of the throne room while Kitty fazed Bobby and Jean through walls to the waiting point.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Where the hell is Lance?"

"Hold on Jean, he'll be here in a sec."

Jean, Kitty, Fredrik, Jim, Bobby and Thomas were hiding behind some pillars in front of the doors to the throne room, which oddly enough had been left unguarded.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Another level up, Lance was lying face down on the floor in a pool of his own blood, with four highly trained mercenaries stood behind the cloaked figure with a bloody sword in his hand.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Jubilee, keep an eye on this screen. When it says 'select programme' tell me."

After several minutes Jack yelled in triumph, about to hit the last button before a scream from Alex outside the door of the control room stopped him. Grabbing a pistol from the computer panel spinning round to face the door with Jubilee tensing up, arms out ready to attack.

"Alex? Alex?"

Behind the pair, the ceiling vent fell to the floor and two of the elite guards jumped out with automatic guns. Both opened fire at Jubilee's chest and stomach spilling out her guts and blood onto the floor. Jack opened fire hitting one of the guards in the head and the other in the chest. Distracted Jack didn't realise two other guards and a hooded figure dash into the room. Spinning round Jack managed to shoot one the guards before being shot in the shoulder and rammed through with a sword in his stomach. Falling to the floor gasping for air, the hooded figure and the remaining guard turn and leave the room. Leaving Jubilee on the floor surrounded by her insides, three guards surrounded by their own blood, with Jack still gasping for air.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Lance is taking too long, let's move. Thomas teleport us in."

BAMF

The group teleported directly into the middle of the room. Big mistake. Aployapse stood in front of his throne on the platform, the hooded figure's guards protecting him. Others stood in front of the platform each had glowing blue bits on their exposed skin. Jean immediately realised who the mutants were: Sabertooth, Blob, Beast, Colossus, X23, Magneto, Peitro and Roberto.

"Shit."  
"You have a choice, join me or be destroyed."

"I choose…"

Behind the group the doors swung open to reveal the hooded figure.

"Ah, my double agent."

"Double agent?"

The hooded figure drops his hood to show his face.

"F…Forge?"

"Think again."

The figure transforms into a blue mutant who is know as Mystique.

To be continued


	14. Aployapse's downfall part 2

Disclaimer- I still do not own x-men evolution

Aployapse's downfall part 2

"Wait, where the hell is the real forge then?"

"He's dead if you do not wish to die then join me. Join me or die."

"X-men attack!"

Issuing mental commands to her team, they sprang into action, as planned Bobby attacked Sabertooth and Colossus at the same time. Freezing Colossus in a giant ice cube while covering his body in a thick layer of ice and started to fight Sabertooth. Fredrik and Jim fought back to back against Blob and Beast, immediately charging up cards and throwing them at the charging Blob, Jim created fire balls and threw them at the floor, walls and ceiling as Beast jumped wildly about the place. Thomas and Kitty fought against Magneto who continually wrapped them in iron, if it wasn't for their powers they would be dead. Unable to even get near him, the best plan was to wear him down then attack. Jean found herself facing X23 and Roberto, while Peitro stayed by his masters side, who stood in front of the shield blocking Cerebro. Mystique circled the groups fighting like determined prey while the guards held guns pointing to the x-men waiting for their master's signal.

After several minutes the x-men were fighting a losing battle. Colossus had broken free from his ice prison sending huge chunks of ice at Bobby sending him flying into the wall. One of the guards on the platform thought it would be funny to shoot Fredrik in the leg to see what happens. Jim and Thomas stood beside Fredrik who is lying on the floor extremely pale from too much blood loss out of his leg. Jean and Kitty stood backs against the wall trying to protect Bobby who is unconscious on the floor.

"My horsemen, come to me."

Aployapse's horsemen retreated to leave the x-men to their fate as the soldiers raised their guns ready to fire on their master's command. The x-men had regrouped in the centre of the room with Bobby and Fredrik behind them, Jean ready to throw a shield around them.

"As fun as this been x-men but…"

BOOM BOOM BOOM

The west wall was blown to smithereens sending debris everywhere, spilling out Evan and the Morlocks with some human fighters, the east wall was blown up followed by Wanda, Pyro, Rouge and Remy with even more human fighters, the ceiling was blown to reveal Jamie, Rhane, Storm, Logan and Warren. Warren carrying Jamie with Storm using the wind to hold Rhane and Logan.

Throwing up a shield to protect the group, Fredrik managed to sit up and throw a handle of cards at random into the group. Jim being more 'alive' shot a well aimed fire ball into Magneto causing his to stumble back. Chaos was created as the mutants on the platform as well as the soldiers dived for cover as the attackers launched their powers to the horsemen. Aployapse just stood there with a smile on his face with a shield around himself.

Logan being himself went for Sabertooth and rolled around the floor fighting, while the others actually did something. Wanda hexed the soldiers closest to them while Pyro used his skills to surround Colossus in a ring of fire while Rouge attempted to sneak round and absorb him. The human fighters having the time of their lives shot at any enemy they could see. Jamie fell onto a stumbling Magneto and multiplied enough times so that Magneto was buried and couldn't move. The Morlocks with Evan and Storm had managed to flatten all that stood in their way. Some of the human fighters brought rocket launchers which fired out electrical nets designed to shut off a mutants' power and keep him/her under control.

"This is getting boring."

Aployapse still standing in the middle of the platform with a shield around himself raised his arms to the crowd ready to clap. All of his horsemen, captured by the electrical nets lay still while their master claps sending a shockwave through the room disrupting the events. The shockwave opened a portal pulling the human fighters and the Morlocks (minus Evan) into it to who knows where. In a freak movement the x-men were placed in kneeling positions hands tied behind their back in two rows with Jean in front. Jean noticed Bobby and Fredrik had been thrown into the corner.

"You x-men have been destroyed just like in any other parallel universe. You will all become my slaves and do my bidding. Do you object?" He asked mockingly.

"Fuck off you bastard."

"We have someone who wants to show the others what happens when you reject my offer."

Behind the doors swing open revealing more soldiers pouring in. one of Mystique's highly trained guards takes out a pistol, walks over to Jim and shoots him in the centre of his forehead. Falling to backwards onto the floor his parents scream and cry obscenities at Aployapse. Nodding to the guard once more, he moves to the back of the crowd where no one can see him.

"Any other objectors."

This time Jamie and Rhane spoke together.

"The alliance will kill you in the end. You bastard."

Another shot followed by another shot echoed around the room as Jamie's and Rhane's limp bodies fell to the floor.

"You monster."

"Another victim."

Thomas tried to teleport but found he was unable due to the electrical net around him. The guard raised his pistol once more and shot another x-man.

"Mutant suppressors. You got to love them. Anybody else wanna have a go?"

Kitty, Jean, Remy, Rouge, Pyro, Wanda, Evan, Logan, Storm and Warren all looked up Aployapse with defiant looks.

"So be it." Clicking his fingers the guards readied their guns.

"Aim and…"

BEEEP BEEEP"

"What the hell?"

Turing round to the noise, the shield over the entrance to Cerebro powered down.

"What the hell is going…?"

BOOM BAMF

"WHAT?"

"Scott? Kurt?"

To be continued


	15. Aployapse's downfall part 3

Disclaimer- I do not own anything to do with x-men evolution

Aployapse's downfall part 3

"WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU?"

At the other side of the room opposite from where Bobby and Fredrik lay, a group of mutants had appeared out of thin air in a puff of smoke. Jean saw at the front of the group a Xavier vision style Scott with the Professor himself standing beside him. His legs had some sort of exoskeleton to help him stand, he looked like he did 20 years ago but with far more wrinkles (like in Wolverine and the x-men). On the other side of Scott stood a woman dressed entirely in white, a bit revealing for her top half along with a flowing white cape trailing down to the floor. Behind stood, to everyone's surprise, Kurt and Amanda, both of which had their clothes ripped all over and burnt in a few places. Next to them stood a Xavier style Toad, with another mutant Jean didn't recognise as she had bright purple hair and dressed in a ninja outfit. Behind them stood Tabitha and Amara, and much to Jean's surprise stood Brick and Ray, both of which looked like hell with cuts and gashes everywhere. With them stood Red with a few other human fighters as well.

With one swift movement the woman dressed entirely in white used her powers, which Jean guessed was telepathy, as she used her powers to untie everyone else. Scott and the professor combined their powers and shot a high level amount of power into Aployapse's chest sending him into his golden throne and back into the room behind it. Immediately after everyone sprang into action, Amara produced lava from the ground encasing both Colossus and Sabertooth up to their necks, Brick used his mini launcher to send X23 to the other side of the room from one powerful explosion.

"JEAN GO."

"AHHHHHHH"

Behind Jean she saw red clutching his head while kneeling on the floor.

"YOU WILL ALL DIE." As Aployapse floated through the hole in the wall, pressing a button on his wrist something happened to red.

Red's head began to grow and grow while he still shrieked in agony, blood started to trickle out of his ears, nose and mouth. After a second or two his head exploded sending bits of brain and blood all over the room.

"Jean go."

Colossus and Sabertooth broke out of their prison and sent chunks of dried lava onto everyone. Running to the entrance of Cerebro, the lights along the catwalk lit up with the console powering up.

"Ow, my head. Why do I always pass out at good bits?"

Running past Bobby who had just woken up, he shot his ice beam with deadly accuracy, putting X23 in an ice cube.

Once she reached the middle of the platform, Jean turned to the battle to see it going in Aployapse's favour. Bobby had been run through from Mystique who had transformed her arms into blades. Roberto had floored both the professor and the woman dressed in white.

"YOU ARENT GOING ANYWHERE."

Aployapse appeared directly in front of Jean in a flash of blue light.

"THIS FUTURE WILL STAY…."  
Before he could finish, Scott, Pyro, Rouge and Gambit used there powers (Rogue used Scott's optic blasts) to blast him upwards and out of the roof of Cerebro.

"Jean you're our last hope, go now."

Before she could argue or respond, X23 who had escaped from the giant ice cube stabbed Pyro and Rouge in the back causing both to topple over. Gambit turned and launched every card at his disposal as X23 hoping that would do the job. Unfortunately X23 managed to avoid most of the cards and firmly stab Gambit in the chest.

"GAMBIT NOOOO."

Sending a powerful optic blast into X23 sending her back into the throne room into Mystique.

"Jean." Taking her hands in his. "You must go, we will be fine when you alter this future. Good luck."

Pulling her into a passionate kiss while the building around is being destroyed as huge chunks of debris in narrowly missing the pair. Pulling back from the kiss, Jean walks to the control panel still not taking her eyes off Scott. The console behind sends a huge white light into Jean causing a weird tingling sensation. The last thing Jean sees is Scott being buried by heaps of rock.

The next thing she knew was she was lying on a very comfortable bed filled with smells of aesthetic. Opening her eyes she found she was in the med lab once more, this time surrounded by the entire student body and teachers of the mansion.

"S...Scott?"

On hearing her voice Scott pulled Jean into a hug and kissed her all over muttering how he missed and how she wouldn't wake up.

"Im ok Scott, really."

Pulling away she sought the one person she needed to see.

"It's good to have you back Jean."

"Thank you professor."

The end

Like it? Hate it? Review then.


End file.
